Stranded
by kurapika247
Summary: When The Cheat, Strong Bad, and Homestar get into a plane crash and are stranded in the world of minecraft how will they survive? Rated T for blood.


**Just a quick note before you read on:**

**I know how The Cheat got that reward where he couldn't go to pointless business trips but I'm going to use my fanfic powers and make this an important business trip!~**

**I do not own Minecraft or Homestar Runner.**

It was just another business casual Friday ,a.k.a bis cas Fri, and Strong Bad,The Cheat, and Homestar had to go on a business trip to another country to make an agreement with this company. That meant that they had to take a plane there , which doesn't seem like a big deal but to Strong Bad this meant two hours he had to be stuck in the same room as Homestar.

"Ohh! Look Stwong Bad! There is a pig down there", Homestar says as he looks out the window of the plane and wakes Strong Bad from his nap.

"I don't care", Strong Bad grumbles and goes back to sleep. He still was mad that Homestar chose to sit right next to him when the rest of the seats were empty.

Homestar didn't let Strong Bad ruin his enthusiasm on his first plane ride (well he actually never really listens to Strong Bad in the first place anyways...,) and he looked out the window to the plane again and admired the country view that didn't have any houses in sight. Everything seemed so peaceful.

Little did he know that this peace would be disrupted.

As Homestar looked out the window he looked at the wings of the plane and noticed that one burst into flames.

"Hey Stwong Bad?", Homestar said trying to wake up the sleeping man.

"What do you want now?", Strong Bad says as he groggily wakes up.

"Are the wings of the plane suppowsed to be on fire?", Homestar asks curiously.

"WHAT!?", Strong Bad asks. He was certainly awake now. Strong bad quickly looked out the window and saw that the wing of the plane was indeed on fire.

"Are the wings impowtant?", Homestar asks not knowing how much in danger they were.

"Yes! They are very important ,you idiot! Without them the plane is going to crash!", Strong Bad says panicky. 'The pilot! They should know what to do!', Strong Bad thinks as he quickly gets out of his seat and runs to place where the pilots control the plane.

He opens the door to the room fastly only to see that the pilot wasn't even awake!

"Hey wake up!", Strong Bad says as he tries to shake the pilot awake but it doesn't work. Strong bad then checks to see if the pilot's heart was still beating and...

It wasn't.

"THE CHEAT! HOMESTAR!", Strong Bad yells as he runs back into the room and looks around the room. He knew that the plane was going to crash in about a minute and he had to look for parachutes or something for them. After 30 seconds of not finding anything Strong Bad gave up and looked at The Cheat and Homestar.

"Well..looks like we're going to die.. and right after I told my fans I would never die..that's going to be one horrible funeral..", Strong Bad rambles about one of his email videos. "I'm going to miss you guys..maybe even you idiot", Strong Bad says referring to Homestar. The Cheat hugs Strong Bad in a hug and starts crying his eyes out ( he starts crying even more than he would for the 'little brudder' picture) and Homestar does the same. Usually Strong Bad would have pushed the two off of him but in this situation he decides not to and blinks back his own tears. He didn't want to die. He didn't want The Cheat, his best friend, to die. He even didn't want Homestar to die. So when the plane made an impact to the ground he shielded them the best he could and hoped they would at least live and he felt himself go unconscious.

~PAGEBREAK~ The Cheat groggily opened his eyes but immediately closed them. His head was throbbing and it was painful for him to even move. For a moment he couldn't remember anything at all and his mind was blank but then it all hit him like a train wreck (or a plane wreck :3). The plane crashed. Strong Bad. Homestar. Were they all right? For a moment he feared the worst. What if they had died? The Cheat tried opening his eyes again but the horrific sight that stood in front of him made him want to close them again.

There on top of him was Strong Bad with blood drenching him. Was that Strong Bad's blood? The Cheats eyes scanned his friend and saw that multiple bruises,cuts,and scrapes were all over him and debris from the now wrecked plane stabbed at his back. One noticeable piece of glass from the plane's windows stuck at his side and blood oozed slowly out of it. The Cheat's eyes wandered away from the horrific sight and saw that Homestar was next to him and was also mostly shielded by Strong Bad. Both The Cheat and Homestar didn't have any wounds at all besides a couple scrapes and bruises.

Suddenly, Homestar woke up from unconsciousness and when his eyes met the bloodied form of Strong Bad his eyes were filled with horror and then a look of determination as he slipped out from under Strong Bad and carefully got the debris off of the injured man and picked up Strong Bad in his arms.

"We have to make sure he stays alive", Homestar says superisingly serious to The Cheat. The Cheat sharply nods in agreement. Homestar and The Cheat looked at thier surroundings and saw they were in an rural area with not a house in sight and only trees,shrubs,and a few wild animals were to be seen fro where they were standing. Where were they going to find shelter? Where were they going to find water? How were they going to heal Strong Bad? So many questions went through thier heads.

**How was that? Did you like the story so far? Please review!~ Reviews make me write faster, flames make me stop writing or write very slowly. Stay tuned until next time.**


End file.
